One last time
by Royalistic
Summary: My response to a fic challenge on a FB group. It was to write the aftermath of a tragedy without mentioning what happened. You will need tissues!
1. One last time

So, I saw this challenge on one of the Facebook fanfiction groups, and couldn't resist! This is going to be a sad one so tissues at the ready! This has been so hard to write! Tell me if you'd like more!

"Time of death 4:19am. Thank you all." The team paused for a second, before preparing the now deceased patient for the relatives so they could say their goodbyes. They had done everything they possibly could, even when they knew their attempts would be in vain.

They thought there was a small chance they were winning, but, as time went on and the condition of their patient deteriorated, they refused to give up.

The room was in a state of organised chaos. Staff everywhere, green sheets covered in blood, instruments back in the metal tray and the heart monitor, now silent.

There really was no more they could do now.

Their patient was gone. There was no way back. No hope of survival.

They'd tried so hard, for so long. They'd tried everything they could possibly think of. Yet their attempts were in vain. Reluctantly they'd had to admit defeat.

So, with the clean up underway and their patient at peace, and made presentable for relations to say their final goodbyes, their work, for now was done. There was very little anyone could do, or say, to make anything better.

It was over. All over.

So. What now?

Inform the relatives, the people that had waited outside for news, completely oblivious of the sad outcome. The hardest part.

They'd decided who would break the news. They'd rehearsed it in their heads, trying to prepare themselves.

Walking into the reception area, where the small group sat, huddled together. They hadn't noticed the 2 medics approaching them, nor had they realised the passing of time.

The consultant cleared his throat, prompting 2 members of the group to look up, the others following shortly after.

"Thank you all for waiting, however I'm afraid it's not good news. We did everything possible…." The doctor paused, feeling he didn't need to say anymore. All members of the waiting group worked at The Royal. They knew what was coming.

She was dead. That was it.

The doctors began answering questions. Some were in complete disbelief, unable to take in what had just happened. This isn't happening. This isn't real. They were her friends, colleagues. Her family lived elsewhere.

"Does he know? Her husband?"

The consultant shook his head. The answer was no. Her husband, newly widowed, had no idea. He'd be told in due course, as soon as he was awake.

Who would tell him? It was the older man, the one that had known them the longest, that offered to break the news when the time came.

It won't cushion the blow, nor will it make her come back, but he would be a comforting familiar face, if nothing else.

The room fell silent as the news sunk in

Then the crying started, gradually getting louder, others in disbelief.

The other man, who had forged a great friendship with the Ormerods, had one question. He knew the answer was probably no, but, it was worth a try. He looked at the nurse, who had stayed, took a deep breath before speaking.

"Can I see her? Please?" The nurse nodded, and explained that only he could go, before taking him through to casualty. The doors were shut, the curtains drawn. He'd been in this situation before, yet this time was different. So much so.

"You can go in. I'll let you have some time alone." The young doctor nodded, and hesitantly opened the door, where he paused, letting the door swing shut. He stood for several seconds, before making his way towards her…


	2. Like a Dream

A/N:: So sorry for the delayed reply. It's taken me so long to figure out where this is heading! Hope you enjoy!

The early morning sun was attempting to break through the window, signalling the start of a new day. The day after the night before. He woke suddenly, sitting up covered in a cold sweat. It had been a dream. It was just a bad dream. It had to be…

He stood, somewhat shakily, and opened the curtains. He'd dreamt it. He'd dreamt it all. Looking over at the bed next to him, where the occupant was sleeping soundly, with no obvious cause for concern. The patient had remained stable overnight, which was a blessing.

She was fine. As fine as she could be given the circumstances. Her newborn baby settled over at Ashfordly, and her husband comfortable on Milner. All was well.

He stood over her, watching her intently, trying to satisfy himself that there was nothing to worry about. He hadn't noticed Sister Brigid coming in, as she had been at regular intervals during the night, checking on her, and reporting back to Matron.

"Are you ok Doctor? You look like you've seen a ghost." The young doctor nodded, thinking back to the dream he just had.

"Just a bad dream Sister. It was just a bad dream. I'll be fine, thank you." The Sister nodded, and looked at him, with a 'tell me more' look.

"What was it about Doctor?" The young doctor turned to face her, taking a deep breath.

"I dreamt I lost her, she was on her own, and there was nothing anyone could do." His voice was breaking, redirecting his focus. It all sounded so silly now.

"You've kept her alive Doctor, and stayed with her. We've all had thoughts like that, things like that are sent to try us. You haven't lost her." The young doctor smiled, and nodded in agreement. If anyone could offer words of reassurance it was Sister.

"Thank you Sister."

They both looked at their patient, who, despite the commotion and the light which was now pouring in through the curtains, was still sleeping soundly.

He picked up a tissue that was on the bedside table, and wiped the sweat off his brow, trying to look composed and ready for the day. Sister was right, it was down to him that she was still alive.

As time passed he began to feel better about things. His patient had shown signs of improvement, her baby was doing well and her husband was due to come to visit later in the day. Things were looking much more positive.

He hadn't had much time to dwell on things. Not with emergencies, surgeries and theatre time with Mr Rose. Just another normal day.

She'd slept for most of the day. Peaceful, completely oblivious to anything that was happening on the ward around her. Visiting time had proved rather popular today, with most of the patients receiving visitors. Yet she hadn't had any.

He wondered what would happen when she finally woke. Who would be there? Who would talk to her? What would happen next? So many questions, with so few answers. One could only hope. One could only ponder. It was only a matter of time now.

Nearly a whole day had passed. He'd spent every spare minute watching her. He'd begun to drift off again, when he heard a familiar voice. One he'd not heard in a while.

"Jill? Jill?" The voice softened, and footsteps came closer. This woke the sleeping young doctor, who smiled when he realised who was standing opposite him.

"Gordon… she'll be so pleased to see you." He filled Gordon in on the day's events, as this was the first time he'd seen her since being admitted. He knew very little, and had so many questions. They talked, hoping his voice would stir Jill, who was still sleeping….


End file.
